


Without You

by Mischa_Kelvin



Series: Where Do Broken Hearts Go [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischa_Kelvin/pseuds/Mischa_Kelvin
Summary: Have you ever love someone you didn't want to fall in love with from the beginning?What if you found the love of your life in an unexpected way?But suddenly, in a blink of an eye, it all shattered into a million pieces.Where do you go from here?Where do broken hearts go?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Where Do Broken Hearts Go [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576582





	Without You

Prologue: The Accident

Kiara Hibiki was the first female racer that Yzak have met.

Moreover, she was his first love, though he would not dare admit it to anyone especially to her; more often, it shows at his actions towards her.

Yzak is the type of person that will not show his affections or he would rather not want to show that he cares for others.

Yzak are good at hiding his true self to others.

He's more like to growl, argue, or glare an icy cold glare to others just to hide his true self.

In Addition, he is a proud tough person and a hotheaded person.

He is a short-tempered person who easily got pissed off.

Moreover, when he got pissed off, he would say whatever he wants to say because somehow he is a frank person who speaks his own thoughts directly to other people.

But somehow things has changed for Yzak after he met Kiara, the girl who changed him into something he himself can't imagined that he will be like the man he is right now.

However, the destiny was not so much favor for Yzak because the tragic that he never thought would come that will change their life, his and Kiara.

Yzak thought that he is the happiest person when he had met Kiara but suddenly it changed this to be his most frightful nightmare of his life.

In just a matter of seconds, everything revolves around him and Kiara had just been shattered into a million pieces.

On that fateful day, the day when he and Kiara are going to meet each other for their Special Anniversary of their First Meeting when suddenly she got into a tragic accident that causes her life.


End file.
